For a discussion of the background of the invention reference may be made to Liang '700 cited above. Liang '700 discloses a method for manufacturing ACFs having a non-random array of conductive particles by providing a carrier web having a non-random array of microcavities and distributing the conductive particles into the microcavities. Preferably, the particles are distributed on the carrier web so that there is one particle in each cavity. The carrier web is conveyed into contact with an adhesive film and the particles are transferred to the film upon contact.